


Tongue Tied

by KatStratford



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't worry, Lipstick, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, joe and nicky are super in love, joe likes to show a gal a good time, nicky likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: From the kink meme: "Every decade or so, Joe and Nicky take turns picking someone to invite into their bed for a special occasion - and as one of them is gay and the other bi/pan, the someone is sometimes a woman" AND "Nicky likes to watch Joe give other people oral sex. Pick you preferred genital arrangement for the other person; Joe's good at all of it."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Original Female Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 250





	Tongue Tied

Copley sends them to stop a group trying to sell chemical weapons to the highest bidder. Their contact is an imposing Frenchwoman named Sylvia. She tells them they can call her Sylvie, but Nicky is the only one who does.

Nicky likes her. She has sharp features, black hair, and a dancer’s grace. He comments on the latter as they prepare to break into the weapons dealer’s compound, and she tells him she trained as a dancer. “Until I got too tall,” she says, checking the magazine of her pistol. “Then I got into espionage. It seemed less cut-throat.”

She’s terrifyingly competent, but she goes a little fuzzy at the edges whenever she’s around Joe, which lets Nicky know she’s a woman of good taste. He doesn’t think anyone else notices. He only does because he is also a consummate professional who goes a little fuzzy at the edges for Joe.

The operation goes off without a hitch, which is a pleasant change of pace for all of them. Over drinks afterward, Nile asks Andy, “So, is she your type?” about Sylvie.

Andy considers it for a moment before saying, “Not really.”

“Andy likes them dumb,” Nicky teases.

Andy tips her glass towards him and smiles. “Besides,” she says, “She only had eyes for Joe.”

Joe’s head whips up from where he’s looking at his phone. “What?” He says, and Nicky hides a smile behind his hand.

“You caught that?” Nicky replies to Andy.

“I didn’t catch it!” Joe complains. “Nicolo, you have to tell me these things!”

“That’s so sad for her,” Nile says, and all three of the older immortals give her a look. She starts, “Because Nicky and…” Nile trails off as they continue to look confused. “You know what, I’m not going to ask. Nope. Let’s try to keep a few secrets between us for, I don’t know, maybe our first decade together. At least.”

Nicky buys her another drink.

*

Nile is a wonderfully consistent woman, so she also doesn’t ask when they decide she and Andy will head to Cyprus a few days ahead of Nicky and Joe. Joe takes off on a secret errand the same morning, and Nicky is left to pay Sylvie a visit, since this isn’t the sort of thing one should propose over the telephone.

She takes his meaning immediately, and a wide smile breaks across her face. “How generous.” She laughs. 

Nicky kisses her cheek and says, “It’s not a hardship for me, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Not at all! I admire your certainty,” she says gently, squeezing his hand. “It’s clear you two orbit each other entirely. I’m happy to be, I don’t know, a shooting star? A comet?”

Nicky tells her she can refine her celestial metaphors with Joe. He loves that sort of thing.

*

Joe is back at the safehouse when Nicky returns, dust in his beard and two equally dusty bottles of wine on the counter. “I assume these are expensive?” Nicky says, peering at the label.

“Yes,” Joe says. “They’re the only ones from that collection I had after the second world war that are worth anything. One is for Copley--he collects wine--and the other is for tonight.”

“You want to impress her,” Nicky says with amusement.

Joe shrugs with his hands and says, “Well, her and you.”

Nicky pokes Joe’s shoulder and says, “I’m a sure thing.”

“Sure,” Joe grins. “But it never hurts to get you a little drunk first.”

*

Sylvie is impressed by both the wine and Nicky’s steak au poivre. Nicky is impressed by how her lips stay bright red throughout the meal and tells her so over dessert. 

She reaches down into her purse and pulls out a shiny black cylinder. “Fancy high tech lipstick,” she says. “Want to try it?”

Nicky does. Sylvie runs her thumb over his mouth to make sure his lips are dry for the magical lipstick before carefully painting them red. “Don’t move,” she says fanning at his open mouth. “It has to dry to work.”

Nicky sneaks a look at Joe, whose dazed expression tells Nicky it’s probably time to move things to the bedroom.

*  
Sylvie unzips her plain black dress to reveal a set of intricate lace underthings and Nicky and Joe both pause their own undressing to tell her how stunning she looks. To Nicky’s surprise, Sylvie blushes as she lets her dark hair down. When she looks up to see them still staring at her, she shakes her finger at them and says, “No, keep going. I won’t be the only one naked here.”

Nicky starts to undo his pants, but Joe catches his wrist and, when Nicky looks over, draws Nicky into a lush, wet kiss. Nicky vaguely hears Sylvie gasp, and tilts his head back to let Joe mouth extravagantly at his neck, showing off for their guest.

Their clothes disappear rapidly after that, although Nicky asks Sylvie to leave on her delicate bra, kissing at the swell of her breast and rubbing the soft lace over her nipple until it hardens. He’s sitting next to her at the head of the bed, arm around her shoulders as Joe runs his hands over her strong thighs.

“You know,” she says unsteadily, “when you said ‘watch’ I imagined you over in the corner of the room with a drink and a cigarette.” Nicky opens his mouth to ask if she’d prefer that, but she cuts him off with, “This is much better.”

The feel of her skin against his doesn’t send him out of his mind the way Joe’s does, but she’s warm and happy and Nicky feels privileged to see her this unguarded. 

Joe strokes his fingertips over Sylvie’s belly and when she gasps, he leans forward to kiss her. Nicky watches avidly as Joe’s tongue slides into her mouth and licks at her upper lip.

Joe breaks the kiss and looks over at Nicky. He must like what he sees (Nicky thinks it might be his red lips), because he smiles and bites Nicky’s shoulder before sliding back down Sylvie’s body.

She lets her thighs fall open, but Joe keeps going, moving down to kiss the inside of her ankle, locking eyes with her and grinning wickedly.

“Oh god,” she laughs. “Is he always a tease?”

“No,” Nicky replies. “You’re getting the full performance.”

“I appreciate it,” she murmurs as Joe moves up to mouth at the back of her knee. She shifts down to spread her legs wider and Nicky glances at the dark thatch of hair between her hips; below it her pussy, red and full, ready to be kissed. Joe is still working his way up her legs, sucking kisses and bites onto her inner thighs. 

Nicky looks at Sylvie, and she turns her pleading eyes on him, her mouth open but seemingly unable to speak.

Nicky reaches down and runs his fingers through the curls above her cunt, grips them and pulls lightly. She moans, loud and surprised. 

Joe looks up, sees Nicky’s hand and amusedly says, “Excuse me, this is supposed to be my show.”

“You’re boring the lady,” Nicky teases. “She’s forgotten why she’s here.”

“Not true,” Sylvie says darkly, hooking a leg over Nicky’s thighs, showing them all the shining wetness spread over her cunt.

“Well, I can take a hint,” Joe says, locking eyes with her before licking an exaggerated line up the top of her thigh.

Nicky sees Joe’s eyes flutter shut as he finally leans down to mouth at Sylvie’s cunt. This is a few-times-a-century activity for them, and Nicky remembers all over again how magnificently obscene it is to watch Joe’s tongue sliding into a woman. 

After 900 years together, there are no secrets between them, and Nicky knows his lover is a harlot for getting his mouth on someone--gender is unimportant, Joe just loves the smell, the heat, the blood so close to the skin that he can feel a heartbeat on his tongue. 

Nicky, meanwhile, likes watching Joe take someone apart the way he is Sylvie. She’s gasping, “oh, oh,” and looking almost pained.

“All right?” Nicky murmurs, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Yes,” she manages. “My god, I feel so.” She bites her lip, urgently says, “Oh Nicky, I don’t want it to be over so quickly.”

“Joe,” Nicky calls. “Our guest would like you to slow down.”

Joe looks up and rests his head on Sylvie’s stomach, smiling. His face is wet all over and Nicky wants to bite his cheeks. “Not good?” he says, raising his eyebrows.

“Too good,” Sylvie replies. She reaches down to bury her hand in his curls. “I want this gift to last, please.”

Nicky kisses her neck, cheekily says, “He’s that talented?”

She nuzzles at his face, says, “I would think you should know.”

They laugh, then lazily kiss for a bit as Joe looks up at them with a fond smile. “That lipstick is really something,” he says, and they collapse into giggles again.

Joe catches Sylvie’s eyes again and moves down to lick broadly up and down her pussy. She moans and shifts her legs as Joe finds a rhythm, “Yes,” she murmurs. “Like that.” She keeps her hand in Joe’s hair, not moving him but using her hold as an anchor so she can writhe against his mouth.

Nicky is mesmerized by the tremors rolling through her body, sliding his hands all over her damp skin just to feel the muscles at work in her neck, her stomach, and her legs, as Joe tongues at her slow and hard.

Joe wraps his arms around Sylvie, his hands gripping at the top of her thighs, holding her still. Nicky smiles at the way Joe tilts his head for Nicky’s benefit, so he can see the rhythmic movement of Joe’s lips as he sucks at Sylvie’s clit.

Sylvie moans, keeps moaning as her hands fly up, fingers curling and uncurling like she doesn’t know what to do with them. Nicky catches her hands in his and presses them to his chest, then leans over to murmur filthy praise in her ear, watching the flush rise on her cheeks as her face goes tense and her voice begins to break.

Nicky reaches down and takes Joe’s hand, squeezing hard as Sylvie comes, her body wild and gorgeous between them.

Unexpectedly, she doesn’t push Joe away, so he wrings two more orgasms from her as she sobs rapturously into Nicky’s neck. 

When she finally puts her hand down to stop him, Joe doesn’t even move off of his belly, just leans over and sucks Nicky down. He can feel Joe’s beard soaked with Sylvie’s come and it drives him a little wild. “You slut,” Nicky murmurs fondly, putting a hand over his eyes to try and calm himself. Joe seems uninterested in drawing things out though, pushing Nicky’s cock into his throat and swallowing over and over until Nicky spills in his mouth.

Nicky looks over at Sylvie while Joe catches his breath. Her hair is a wreck, and she’s smoking a cigarette she probably acquired from her purse, an ashtray set on her bare belly. She smiles lazily at Nicolo, gestures to Joe’s hard cock, dark with blood and wet all over, and asks, “Should I help?”

It’s Joe who quickly answers, “No, thank you.” He rubs his thumb hard over Nicky’s red lips and says roughly, “I need your mouth, Nicolo.”

Nicky doesn’t think he’s been able to resist that tone from Joe in any of their lifetimes together. He locks eyes with his lover and uses every trick he’s learned over the centuries to have Joe coming on his face in minutes. 

Sylvie swears appreciatively as Nicky licks his sticky lips, and he and Joe grin at each other stupidly.

They clean up. Sylvie finally takes off her bra, and Nicky gives her breast a last polite kiss before they all drift off to sleep. She’s gone in the morning, which isn’t unexpected, but Nicky laughs when he sees she’s left the tube of lipstick on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a new fandom in...years. I'm [Katrina Stratford](https://katrinastratford.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you'd like to chat about such important topics as Nicky's favorite Taylor Swift song.


End file.
